Star Wars : La Paix Illusoire
by Adraen
Summary: Quel aurait été le sort de la république et de l'Ordre jedi si un certain événement s'était déroulé autrement ? Aurait-il vraiment été meilleur ? UA
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Comme je l'avais indiqué sur mon profil, voici une nouvelle fic sur l'univers de Star Wars (j'ai mis The Clone Wars pour avoir accès aux personnages de la série).**

 **Après avoir regardé la série The Clone Wars (et l'avoir adorée) j'ai constaté avec horreur que tous ces jedis attachants mouraient à la fin du trois :'( et plus encore, des mains des clones (tout aussi attachants). J'ai donc décidé d'écrire une fanfic dans laquelle les choses se passaient différemment.**

 **Donc ceci est le prologue, j'espère pouvoir publier régulièrement mais je ne promets rien. Par contre, je peux promettre quelque-chose : En plus de cette histoire, j'ai eu beaucoup d'idées de petites fics qui s'intègrent dans l'histoire tout en étant légèrement désaxées. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire des OS que je sortirais probablement une fois par mois et qui se passeront entre ou pendant des chapitres de LPI.**

 **Bon, assez blablaté, je vous en prie, lisez.**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, c'est pas à moi, etc... (ça fait un peu ordre, non ?)**

* * *

« C'est terminé, lança Windu en se tournant vers le seigneur sith à ses pieds. Je vais en finir pour toujours.

-Non ! Il faut qu'il soit jugé, s'opposa Anakin.

-Il a la main-mise sur le sénat et la justice ! Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve !

-Je n'ai plus la force… Aaah… Laissa échapper Sidious. Ne me tuez pas, pitié.

-C'est contraire à la règle jedi ! Hurla Anakin. Ne le tuez pas !

-On ne peut pas le laisser en vie ! Il nous tuerait s'il était à notre place ! Répliqua Windu.

-Nous ne sommes pas des siths ! » Lâcha soudainement Anakin, alors que des larmes de fureur coulaient sur ses joues, témoignant du combat qu'il menait contre lui-même.

Le maître remarqua alors l'état dans lequel se trouvait son jeune compagnon. Puis, avec du recul, l'état dans lequel lui-même se trouvait. Il constata à quel point il s'était enfoncé dans le côté obscur et, surtout, qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer un adversaire désarmé et au sol. De dégoût envers lui-même, il fit un pas en arrière pendant qu'à ses pieds Sidious réalisait avec effroi que son plan minutieusement préparé depuis de nombreuses années s'effondrait sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, s'il essayait de s'en prendre à Windu, toute sa mise en scène se retournerait contre lui et Anakin lui-même mettrait fin à ses jours.

Finalement, Mace se tourna vers Anakin et lui lança :

« Très bien. Va chercher des menottes, il sera jugé comme il se doit. »

Anakin soupira de soulagement et s'exécuta, faisant volte-face tandis que Windu tenait toujours en garde le pitoyable seigneur sith.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnés de deux gardes qui s'empressèrent de le menotter et de l'emmener en direction de la prison de Coruscant pendant que Windu et Skywalker informaient en urgence le conseil.

« Notre plus grand ennemi se trouvait donc juste sous nos yeux… Soupirait le maître jedi Ki-adi-mundi qui venait de sortir victorieux d'un assaut sur Mygeeto.

-Troublant, en effet cela est. Ajouta Yoda qui présentait une mine abattue.

-Comment avons-nous pu être aussi aveugle ? Questionna Obi-wan.

-Toutes choses, le côté obscur voile. Répondit Yoda.

-La question n'est pas de comprendre comment cela s'est passé, intervint Windu, mais de décider ce que nous ferrons ensuite.

-Une audience au sénat, vous devez tenir. Pacifiquement, la transition devra s'effectuer. Dit alors Yoda avant de mettre fin à la communication, suivit par le reste du conseil.

-Skywalker, lança Mace en se tournant vers l'intéressé qui releva la tête, j'ai des remerciements à vous faire.

-Des remerciements maître ? Demanda Anakin, étonné.

-Oui. Répondit solennellement Mace. J'ai perdu de vue la voie du jedi, et vous avez réussi à me remettre dans le droit chemin. Vous avez été bien plus sage que moi.

-Je vous en prie maître, je ne mérite pas ces remerciements.

-C'est vous qui voyez Skywalker. Répondit-il avant de marquer une pose et de reprendre. Dans ce cas, je pense que nous devrions nous occuper des corps de nos confrères. » Termina Windu en pointant du regard les trois cadavres au sol.

Anakin remarqua alors leur présence et une intense douleur s'installa dans son cœur à la vision des trois maîtres morts. Alors qu'il maudissait Sidious pour ses actes atroces, une navette du temple se posa sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage du sénat, avec à son bord un petit groupe de jedi. Parmi eux se trouvait le seul autre membre du conseil présent sur Coruscant, Shaak Ti. La togruta pénétra dans la pièce alors que Mace et Anakin disposaient convenablement les corps des maîtres Tin, Kolar et Fisto. Elle fondit en larme à la vue des trois corps, aussitôt réconfortée par Windu qui l'emmena à l'extérieur, laissant Anakin seul avec un des jedis qui l'avait accompagnée. Skywalker se tourna vers le jeune garçon et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune nautolan qui ne devait être padawan que depuis peu de temps. Ce-dernier posa son regard sur les corps, et se précipita vers l'un deux qui se trouvait être son maître. Anakin le regarda le cœur lourd s'agenouiller au chevet de son maître les joues couvertes de larmes, et ne put que l'observer pousser un cri déchirant en prenant la tête de son maître dans ses bras. Peiné par ce qu'il voyait, Anakin décida de se pencher vers le jeune nautolan et de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Comprenant que la vision de son maître décédé ne ferait que lui causer plus de souffrances, il le prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur tandis que d'autres jedis s'occupaient de déplacer les trois corps vers la navette afin de donner aux maîtres une digne sépulture.

Quelques heures plus tard se tenait une session extraordinaire du sénat galactique. Chaque sénateur avait répondu présent et patientait désormais dans l'immense chambre. Parmi eux, certains s'impatientaient de ne pas voir arriver le chancelier et de nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté au sein de l'assemblée. Soudain, la plate-forme centrale s'éleva doucement et le silence se fit tandis que les petites plate-formes sénatoriales regagnaient leur socle une par une. Une vague de surprise et d'indignation circula parmi les sénateurs lorsqu'ils découvrirent Windu au centre de la plate-forme entouré des conseillers du chancelier.

« Que signifie ceci maître jedi ? Explosa Lott Dod, le sénateur de la fédération du commerce.

-Est-ce de la trahison ? Renchérit Aks Moe, le sénateur du congrès de Malastare.

Aussitôt, un vacarme envahit la salle alors que les sénateurs indignés exprimaient leur fureur. Mace Windu les observa un instant en constatant à quel point il avait dû être simple de corrompre cette assemblée, avant de prendre la parole, mettant fin au vacarme :

-Sénateurs, ceci n'est pas un coup d'état. En revanche, il y a bien trahison, mais pas la notre. Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. Comme nous le craignions, le seigneur noir des siths avait pris le contrôle du sénat.

Des murmures terrifiés se firent entendre dans la salle alors que le maître jedi poursuivait :

-Grâce à un de nos informateurs, nous avons démasqué le seigneur sith connu sous le nom de Darth Sidious, et nous l'avons capturé.

-Eh bien de qui s'agissait-il ? Lança un sénateur.

-Et où se trouve le chancelier Palpatine ? Demanda un autre.

Mace prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

-Le seigneur sith était connu sous le nom de Sheev Palpatine.

Dès que le jedi eut fini sa phrase, de nombreux cris d'indignation s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de l'assemblée.

-Comment osez-vous proférer de telles accusations ? Protesta Lott Dod. Avez-vous au moins des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

-Si vous voulez des preuves, répliqua durement Windu, je vous conseille d'aller voir de plus près les cadavres des trois maîtres qui m'ont accompagné pour procéder à la capture de ce fou et qui ont péri sous ses coups de sabre. Il marqua une courte pause pour se calmer avant de reprendre. Permettez-moi, sénateur, d'émettre un doute sur les capacités d'un homme politique à vaincre trois de nos meilleurs bretteurs. De même, j'admets que j'ignorais que l'on enseignait aux chanceliers à se servir du côté obscur de la force.

Un silence pesant suivit la déclaration de Windu alors que même les sénateurs les plus réticents arboraient un regard plein d'effroi. Après un long moment de silence, le sénateur Orn Free Taa décida de prendre la parole :

-Que conseillez-vous donc maître jedi ?

-Le sénat doit élire un nouveau chancelier, déclara Mace. Ceci ne concerne pas l'ordre jedi mais je présiderais néanmoins la séance pour éviter tout débordement.

Aucun sénateur ne s'y opposa, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la plus sage décision.

-Dans ce cas, reprit l'imposant twi'lek, il faut des candidats afin de procéder au vote.

-Vous comptez faire cela dès aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Lott. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, aucun de nous n'a de discours prêt.

De nombreux sénateurs renchérirent, hurlant qu'il fallait ajourner le vote afin de le préparer au mieux.

Pendant ce temps, le sénateur Bail Organa réfléchissait, assit sur un siège de sa plate-forme. Soudain, il prit sa décision et se leva. D'une simple pression sur le panneau de commande, il fit avancer la plate-forme au centre de l'immense salle. Le silence se fit parmi les sénateurs qui observèrent le sénateur d'Alderaan qui se présentait devant eux. Finalement, Bail prit la parole :

-Chers amis et confrères sénateurs, je souhaiterais présenter ma candidature au poste de chancelier. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une journée de préparation, et je pense qu'il devrait en être de même pour chaque autre prétendant à ce poste. Nous devons arrêter de nous fier aux hommes capables de présenter de belles phrases préparées depuis longtemps et commencer à nous intéresser à ceux qui sont capables d'agir pour le bien de la république et de tous les systèmes qui la composent. Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit. Maintenant que Dooku et le général Grievous sont morts et que Sidious est prisonnier, les séparatistes n'ont plus d'autre choix que de se rendre. Nous devons entamer les négociations de paix dès maintenant. Mais en aucun cas nous ne devons les traiter en traîtres, ils ont été trompés par les siths de la même façon que nous. Le fait est que nous avons tous été trompés, cette guerre n'était qu'une simple formalité pour le seigneur sith qui en contrôlait les deux camps. Nous avons été aveugles à cela tout comme ceux que nous croyions nos ennemis. La république est fautive au même titre que la confédération des systèmes indépendants, et nous devons reconnaître nos fautes. Voilà pourquoi je me présente devant vous, afin de rendre à la république ses grandes valeurs originelles : L'altruisme, la fraternité et, la plus importante de toutes, la paix ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva alors de l'assemblée, et même les sénateurs les plus belliqueux s'étaient levés pour acclamer le sénateur Organa. « C'est sans aucun doute le plus grand de tous les sénateurs ici présents. Pensa Windu avec un léger sourire. Être capable de sortir un tel discours à l'improviste n'est pas rien. »

D'un geste de la main, Mace imposa le silence avant de prendre lui-même la parole :

« Y a-t-il d'autres volontaires afin de procéder au vote ?

Personne ne répondit, car personne n'aurait été capable de produire un discours pouvant rivaliser avec celui de Bail. De plus, chacun avait compris qu'il fallait désormais un chancelier capable de protéger la paix.

-Très bien, dans ce cas j'imagine que le nouveau chancelier a été choisit. Lança Windu avant de se tourner vers Bail. Avez-vous une première action à entreprendre chancelier ?

-Oui. Répondit-il. Nous devons instaurer un cessez-le-feu sur toutes les planètes de la bordure extérieure et entrer en contact avec le conseil séparatiste dès maintenant, cette guerre n'a que trop duré. »

Une vague d'approbation suivit sa déclaration. Comprenant que son concours n'était plus requis, Mace Windu quitta la salle de la manière qu'il considérait comme la plus pratique, à savoir sauter jusqu'à un des balcons permettant aux visiteurs d'assister aux séances, ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter de l'admiration de la part des sénateurs.

Bien content de quitter l'atmosphère pesante de la politique, Windu se dirigea vers la zone d'atterrissage du sénat, rejoint par Anakin.

« Eh bien, lui dit ce-dernier, vous avez assuré votre sortie.

-Toujours prévoir une sortie avant de prévoir une entrée. Lui répondit le maître avec un sourire. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureux de sortir de cet enfer Skywalker. A mon avis, la politique tue plus facilement qu'un sabre-laser.

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous maître. » Approuva Anakin avec un hochement de tête faussement compatissant.

Les deux jedis marchèrent jusqu'à la navette qui les attendait, avant de décoller en direction du temple jedi, dont les cinq tours s'élevaient dans le ciel de Coruscant.

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (en fait je pense que je vais commencer à carburer aux reviews, plus y a de reviews, mieux ça sort ;p )**

 **Et donc, à bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : La tempête

**Voilà ! C'est tout de suite bien mieux quand je fais les choses comme il faut !**

 **Non mais sérieusement, je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai décidé de publier des OS (nécessaires à la bonne compréhension de la fic)** **séparément...**

 **Bref, voici donc le (vrai) premier chapitre de cette fic, bonne lecture !**

L'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances, l'ordre avait perdu trois de ses membres, et plus encore trois membres du conseil. Le prix pour la capture de Sidious avait été lourd à payer.

Zatt observa en silence le corps de son défunt maître descendre vers la chambre crématoire, le regard vide. Autour de lui les maîtres commençaient à quitter la pièce et, avec de sombres mines, déposaient affectueusement une main sur l'épaule du jeune nautolan, dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Finalement, seuls restèrent dans la salle le padawan et maître Yoda, qui étudiait d'un œil inquiet le nautolan. Il craignait à son regard vide que la mort de son maître ne l'ai trop choqué, et que sa tristesse ne le guide vers une voie trop sombre.

Comprenant qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour encaisser le choc, Yoda quitta finalement la pièce, laissant Zatt seul avec ses pensées. Il demeura immobile encore de longues minutes, fixant le sol là où le cercueil de son maître avait disparu, avant de constater qu'il était désormais seul, et qu'il lui fallait retourner dans ses quartiers.

Il marcha d'une allure traînante en direction de ses quartiers, sans véritable volonté, le regard toujours vide et ressassant sans cesse dans son esprit les souvenirs de son maître. Cela ne faisait pourtant que deux semaines qu'il avait été choisi comme padawan, mais il avait malgré tout lié d'importants liens avec lui, et le fait qu'il appartenait à la même espèce que lui avait probablement aidé les choses.

Soudain, la familiarité du décor autour de lui attira son attention, et il remarqua alors qu'il était arrivé devant la chambre qu'il avait partagée avec son maître. Aussitôt, une foule de souvenirs remonta de sa mémoire. Faisant de son mieux pour écarter les douloureuses images de son esprit, le nautolan pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur sa couche. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la souffrance. Zatt sentit alors ses yeux chauffer, alors que les images de son maître refusaient de le quitter.

« Non, je ne pleurerais pas, se dit-il en se tapotant les joues. Je suis un jedi, je dois accepter le départ de mon maître. »

Soudainement, un puissant coup de tonnerre ébranla la structure du temple, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon. Il tourna la tête vers la large fenêtre et aperçu que, dehors, une violente tempête comme on en avait l'habitude au dessus de Coruscant se préparait. Il laissa le spectacle des nuages sombres le distraire un instant, mais la distraction ne suffit qu'un instant et, bientôt, la tristesse le repris plus violemment encore. Submergé par la douloureuse présence de son défunt maître tout autour de lui, le nautolan décida qu'il devait prendre l'air, et vite.

Il se rua hors de ses quartiers et couru vers l'entrée du temple, cachant avec difficulté les larmes qui avaient commencé à lui monter aux yeux. Il accéléra la cadence, slalomant péniblement entre les jedis venus chercher un abri pour échapper à la colère de la nature. Zatt vit alors que la colossale entrée ne se trouvait que quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin et fonça, avant de percuter quelque-chose, ou quelqu'un, et de se retrouver au sol.

Il releva la tête et aperçu maître Kenobi devant lui, visiblement surpris.

« Padawan Zatt, vous devriez regarder… » Un coup d'œil au jeune garçon mit fin à sa phrase. Le nautolan ne pouvait désormais plus contenir ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ne désirant pas que le maître s'inquiète pour lui, Zatt se redressa et reparti à la course vers le grand hall. Là, il se précipita à l'extérieur, passant les immenses colonnes et les colossales statues. Dehors, le vent hurlait et des pluies diluviennes s'abattaient sur le sol. Le jeune padawan poursuivit sa course contre les éléments, avant de s'arrêter et de s'effondrer sur ses genoux, le visage pointé vers les cieux.

Toute la tristesse qui le rongeait se libéra alors, et des torrents de larmes se déversèrent de ses grands yeux sombres. Le vent cinglait à ses oreilles et la pluie s'écrasait sur son visage, confondant ses larmes. Zatt laissa sa tristesse s'exprimer et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? Pensa-t-il. Le seul padawan a avoir jamais perdu son maître est maître Kenobi, et encore il était en âge de devenir chevalier. Mais moi, que vais-je devenir sans l'aide de maître Fisto ? »

Obi-wan Kenobi avait été surpris lui aussi de sa collision avec le jeune padawan, et s'était apprêté à le corriger lorsqu'il avait remarqué les larmes sur ses joues et son regard désespéré. Sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, le nautolan s'était élancé vers la sortie du temple, malgré le temps effroyable qui régnait dehors, et avait fini par s'arrêter au milieu de la grande allée, juste devant les premières marches.

Aussitôt, Obi-wan l'avait suivit, inquiet. Ce n'était ni la morsure glaciale du vent ni les cascades d'eau gelée qui l'inquiétait, il savait que de par la nature amphibie de son espèce, le jeune Zatt ne craignait rien de ce point de vue là. C'était son état mental qui le préoccupait, il avait récemment été assigné à un maître, mais venait désormais de le perdre. Étant donné son jeune âge, il était peu probable que cela ne laisse aucune marque et au vu de la situation actuelle, il craignait que les marques ne soient trop profondes.

Le maître s'approcha du jeune garçon tout en tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger des éléments. « On dirait que je suis de retour sur Kamino » Grommela-t-il en son for intérieur. Avançant à tâtons, Obi-wan pouvait sentir la tristesse qui s'écoulait en vagues du corps frêle devant lui. Finalement, il put apercevoir entre les rideaux de pluies le padawan, mais un détail fit grimper son inquiétude : Il se trouvait allongé au sol, dans une position peu habituelle. Craignant qu'il ne soit souffrant, Obi-wan se précipita à son chevet. Il découvrit avec soulagement qu'il avait seulement perdu connaissance.

« Tu n'as pas dû dormir depuis quelques temps. » Pensa-t-il affectueusement.

Comprenant qu'il serait plus sage de le ramener à l'intérieur, Obi-wan le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le temple.

Sentant qu'il ne touchait désormais plus le sol, Zatt se réveilla et se débattit lorsqu'il comprit que quelqu'un l'emmenait. Obi-wan resserra légèrement son étreinte et transmis au jeune garçon une vague de calme pour le détendre. Zatt cessa alors de se débattre et tourna la tête vers celui qui le portait.

« Je…Je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez dans cet état, dit-il avec une pointe de sanglots.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je sais parfaitement ce que tu traverses, répondit doucement Obi-wan. Il est inutile de te retenir, pleurer te feras du bien. »

A ces mots, le jeune nautolan fondit en larmes et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Obi-wan. Ce-dernier passa une main dans ses lekkus et lui caressa affectueusement le dessus du crâne.

« La situation est plus difficile que je ne le croyais, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il faut que je demande l'aide de maître Yoda. »

Malheureusement pour lui, le conseil tenait actuellement une session à laquelle il aurait dû participer et attendre dans le temple avec un jeune nautolan en larmes dans les bras n'était pas sans passer inaperçu.

« Tant pis, pensa-t-il fermement. Quoi que le conseil ait à traiter, ce problème est plus important à l'heure actuelle. La santé de nos padawan est plus importante. »

Décidé, le maître se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs qui menaient à la salle du conseil, tout en évitant le plus possible les autres groupes de jedis. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'ils voient le pauvre Zatt dans cet état. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il en profita pour vérifier l'état de son jeune protégé. Il pleurait toujours toutes les larmes de son petit corps, et cela lui fendait le cœur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

Après une demi-minute qui lui sembla durer éternellement, il fit irruption dans la salle du conseil alors que les maîtres, pour certains en personne pour d'autres leur hologramme, semblaient occupé à une affaire stratégique. Mace Windu releva la tête à l'approche de son confrère et se tourna vers lui, suivit par le reste des maîtres.

« Eh bien maître Kenobi, commença-t-il de sa voix grave, quelle est la raison de ce retard ?

-''Qui'' plus exact il serait de dire, commenta maître Yoda en pointant du doigt le jeune garçon secoué par des pleurs dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

-Eh bien, s'exprima ce-dernier, je pensais pouvoir régler le problème par moi-même mais il semblerait qu'il me faille votre aide maîtres.

-Notre aide ? Questionna Shaak ti qui avait désormais reporté toute son attention sur l'enfant tremblotant.

-En effet maître Ti, j'ai bien peur que le jeune Zatt n'ait été trop secoué par la mort de son maître. Je l'ai trouvé dehors sous la tempête et, depuis, il n'a cessé de pleurer. Répondit Obi-wan.

-Le poser, tu peux. Lui parler, nous allons. Ajouta Yoda.

-Bien maître, répondit l'intéressé avant de se pencher pour reposer le jeune nautolan désemparé. Allons Zatt, murmura-t-il, je t'en prie calme-toi maintenant. Chhhtt… tout va bien.

Mais malgré tous les efforts d'Obi-wan pour déposer le garçon, celui-ci refusait et s'accrochait obstinément à son cou. Devant le manque d'expérience de son confrère, Shaak ti décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait toujours apprécié les enfants et savait bien comment les gérer. Elle s'approcha du jeune padawan et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille tout en lui frottant le dos. Finalement, il accepta de se calmer et descendit des bras d'Obi-wan. Faisant face au conseil, il frottait ses yeux rougis par les larmes lorsque maître Windu commença :

-Maintenant que tu es calmé, je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

Zatt acquiesça et releva la tête en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Très bien, poursuivit Windu, dans ce cas dis-nous ce qui te préoccupe à ce point, jeune padawan. Est-ce la mort du maître Fisto ?

Aussitôt, et au grand désarroi de maître Windu, les yeux du nautolan se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Maître Ti se précipita alors à ses côtés et entreprit de le calmer une nouvelle fois avant de tourner un regard accusateur vers Mace.

-Je pense que nous devrions utiliser une approche plus délicate et, surtout, moins directe. Lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Très bien, soupira Windu, je vous en prie maître Ti, procédez comme bon vous semble.

La togruta s'inclina légèrement puis se retourna vers l'enfant avant de lui demander :

-Alors, raconte-moi. Que ressens-tu maintenant ?

-Je…je sens comme un vide en moi, commença-t-il, et quand j'essaie de focaliser mon esprit sur sa source, je ne ressens plus que de la douleur.

-Un vide, tu dis, intervint Yoda. La perte d'un être cher, un tel vide peu causer. Chacun de nous, un être cher a perdu, seul le temps, ta plaie pourra guérir.

-Mais comment ? Protesta Zatt. Quoi que je fasse, mes pensées se retournent toujours vers maître Fisto. Que vais-je devenir sans lui désormais ?

-Sans réponse, la question demeure, soupira Yoda. De toi, et de toi seul, cela dépend.

-Mais maître, en plus d'avoir perdu mon maître, j'ai aussi perdu le seul autre membre de mon espèce dans l'ordre. Je suis totalement perdu… Soupira-t-il.

-Faux, cela est. Rétorqua Yoda. Un autre nautolan au temple vit.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Zatt. Mais qui ?

-Zinn Toa son nom est. Le rencontrer, du réconfort cela pourrait t'apporter. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Avec joie maître, répondit le jeune padawan avec un faible sourire, son premier depuis la mort de son maître.

-Parfait, intervint maître Windu, peu habile avec les enfants. Dans ce cas l'affaire est résolue. Obi-wan, pourrais-tu conduire le padawan Zatt jusqu'à son confrère ?

-Entendu maître, répondit l'intéressé.

-Votre retour nous attendrons, maître Kenobi. »

Obi-wan s'inclina brièvement devant maître Yoda, puis quitta la pièce en faisant signe au jeune garçon de le suivre. Pas un mot ne fut échangé sur le chemin, Obi-wan ne sachant comment débuter une conversation qui ne le blesserait pas.

Finalement, les deux jedis arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une aile un peu spéciale, qu'il n'était pas commun aux maîtres ni aux padawans de visiter, la crèche. Tous les parents d'enfants sensibles à la force étaient avertis lorsque les jedis les découvraient, et nombre d'entre eux, face aux dangers que pouvaient courir leurs enfants, avaient choisi de se séparer d'eux plus tôt afin qu'ils soient en sécurité. Tous ces bébés étaient confiés aux bons soins de plusieurs nourrices jedi qui les installaient dans de petites chambres par groupes.

Étonné de se retrouver devant la crèche, Zatt lança un regard interrogateur au maître qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci lui sourit, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Zatt s'exécuta et s'engagea dans le grand couloir, guidé sans le remarquer par la force, pendant que maître Kenobi faisait demi-tour et se dirigeait à nouveau vers la salle du conseil. Le jeune padawan passa devant plusieurs portes, par lesquelles il pouvait entendre des rires ou des pleurs venant de toutes sortes de bébés. Autour de lui, de nombreuses nourrices s'activaient à nourrir, divertir, rassurer ou calmer les bambins. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'arrêta devant une chambre dans laquelle le calme régnait. Doucement, et en retenant son souffle, il ouvrit la porte qui glissa sans un bruit, laissant apparaître un très jeune nautolan jouant à faire voler une balle en l'air à l'aide de la force. Le bébé n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus d'un an, et sa peau était à mi-chemin entre le jaune et le vert. Ressentant aussitôt la présence d'un visiteur, le petit tourna la tête et fixa de ses grands yeux noirs le nouvel-arrivant qui lui ressemblait. Les deux nautolans demeurèrent immobiles un long moment, puis le plus jeune des deux brisa le silence et gazouilla joyeusement en agitant ses petits bras vers Zatt. Avec un sourire, ce-dernier le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, provoquant le rire du bébé. Puis il entreprit de jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras, épuisé. Avec précaution, Zatt le déposa dans son lit, avant de le laisser et repartir vers ses quartiers, le cœur allégé. Il se promit alors qu'il veillerait sur l'enfant du mieux qu'il le pourrait et, qu'un jour, il le prendrait lui-même comme apprenti.

De son côté, Obi-wan avait rejoint le conseil qui se penchait désormais sur l'avenir du jeune nautolan. Ils ne s'inquiétaient désormais plus pour son état mental, chacun ayant ressenti la joie qui avait émané de lui lors de sa rencontre avec le petit Zinn.

« Peut-être devrions-nous le renvoyer en classe et attendre encore une ou deux années, déclara Windu. Je maintiens qu'il était encore trop jeune pour être padawan.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé maître, répliqua Plo Koon. Il a le même âge qu'avait petite 'Soka lorsqu'elle est devenue padawan. Nous avons décidé d'accélérer les choses parce que lui et ses camarades étaient aussi prometteurs qu'elle l'était à l'époque.

Mace ne répondit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement.

-Nous devons lui trouver un nouveau maître, avança alors Shaak Ti.

-D'accord, je le suis. Répondit Yoda.

-Mais qui ? Demanda Windu. Quel maître serait adapté à la poursuite de sa formation ?

-Une vaste question, cela demeure. Peut-être parmi les nouveaux chevaliers nous devrions chercher.

-Confier cet enfant déboussolé à un maître inexpérimenté ? Rétorqua Windu. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Nous devons trouver un maître qui serait capable de remplacer feu maître Fisto dans le cœur de ce garçon.

-Dans ce cas, il faut quelqu'un qu'il connaît déjà, remarqua Obi-wan.

-Une suggestion aurais-tu, maître Kenobi ? Demanda Yoda en avisant le regard songeur d'Obi-wan.

-Eh bien, commença ce-dernier après une courte réflexion, après les événements d'aujourd'hui, j'aimerais prendre moi-même Zatt comme padawan.

-Intéressant, cela est, commenta Yoda. Un lien, vous semblez déjà avoir formé. Mon accord, je donne.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Windu, alors que les autres membres du conseil acquiesçaient. Vous pouvez annoncer la nouvelle au jeune Zatt, maître Kenobi. Nous procéderons à la cérémonie dès aujourd'hui.

-Sauf votre respect maître, répondit humblement Obi-wan, je pense qu'il serait plus avisé de le laisser se reposer après tout ce qui lui est arrivé ces derniers temps. Nous pourrions reporter la cérémonie à demain.

-Entendu, approuva Mace. Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous pouvons lever la séance pour aujourd'hui. »

Il se leva et, suivi par le reste du conseil, quitta la pièce.

Le soleil réveilla Zatt le lendemain matin. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il remarqua aussitôt qu'il était tard, trop tard pour un padawan. Pris de court il sauta hors de son lit et s'habilla à toute allure, avant de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Il sursauta en découvrant maître Kenobi juste devant sa porte, visiblement il attendait là depuis un certain temps.

« Eh bien, lui lança-t-il, tu en as mis du temps pour te réveiller.

-Je suis désolé maître, répondit Zatt en baissant la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il est bon pour toi que tu te reposes, ajouta calmement Obi-wan. Mais maintenant, l'heure n'est plus au repos, reprit-il plus vivement. Viens avec moi et dépêche-toi, nous sommes en retard, dit-il avant de partir rapidement. »

Zatt n'osa pas lui demander pour quoi étaient-ils en retard, ni même où ils se rendaient, il se contenta de suivre le maître. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il remarqua qu'ils se rendaient à nouveau au conseil, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'intriguer.

Il passa tout le reste du trajet perdu dans ses réflexions à énoncer de nombreuses théories, toutes aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le conseil, Zatt nota avec étonnement que maître Kenobi ne prenait pas place dans son siège, mais restait immobile à ses côtés. Décidément, il se passait quelque-chose d'étrange ici. Puis maître Yoda prit la parole :

-Padawan Zatt, de ton avenir nous avons débattu, et à une solution nous sommes arrivés.

L'intéressé déglutit en espérant qu'il ne serait pas relégué au corps bibliothécaire, et attendit donc la suite de la phrase du maître.

-Maître Kenobi ici présent, de devenir ton nouveau maître a accepté.

Zatt ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Un nouveau maître ? Et maître Kenobi qui plus est ?

-Padawan Zatt, maître Kenobi, maître et élève, vous êtes désormais. »

Zatt était comme dans un rêve. En plus de l'assigner à un nouveau maître, le conseil avait choisi pour lui l'un des meilleurs jedi de l'ordre, et un grand ami de son défunt maître en plus. Il se tourna vers son nouveau maître qui s'était penché à sa hauteur et une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une larme de joie.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis en train de travailler sur les chapitres 4 et 5, normalement ils devraient être finis d'ici le milieu de la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Comme vous avez certainement pu le constater, ce chapitre est désormais le chapitre 2. J'ai décidé de supprimer mon "recueil d'OS" et d'en publier les chapitres en tant que chapitres de cette fic. J'avoue ne pas savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait dès le début, c'était idiot comme idée...**

 **bref, voici donc le deuxième chapitre de Star Wars : La paix illusoire (En fait il est un peu nul ce titre...). J'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture :)**

 **Disclaimer : Je possède rien, c'est vrai c'est pas moi, promis...**

Le temple jedi était considéré depuis de nombreuses décennies comme un monument, une véritable merveille d'architecture urbaine. Depuis toutes ces décennies, des générations de touristes s'étaient battues pour pouvoir obtenir l'accès au temple le temps d'une visite. Tous avaient été refusés. L'idée même de tourisme était totalement étrangère aux jedis qui ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt que pouvaient porter des individus à l'un des lieux les plus sacrés pour eux. Toujours était-il que depuis sa construction il y a bien longtemps, le temple se dressait fièrement au-dessus de la majorité des bâtiments de la gigantesque planète-cité, abritant depuis des temps immémoriaux les générations successives de jedis.

Ces jedis vivaient en paix et en harmonie avec eux-mêmes depuis toujours, c'était leur principe le plus fondamental. Malheureusement, la situation actuelle avait brisé la paix et secoué l'équilibre, pourtant solide, dans leur esprit. Trois jedis, trois maîtres membres du conseil, avaient perdu la vie dans un combat contre le seigneur sith. Au temple, la tristesse se ressentait dans tous les cœurs, chaque maître était respecté, et apprécié. L'atmosphère était palpable, même pour ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas la force.

Cela faisait désormais cinq jours que Sidious avait été capturé, et les jedis disséminés dans la galaxie en tant que généraux étaient revenus au temple, leur présence au front n'étant plus requise pour l'instant grâce au cessez-le-feu. Le conseil, lésé de trois membres, et quelques jedis s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de stratégie afin de faire le point sur leur situation. Un long débat agitait la salle depuis maintenant plusieurs heures, avec pour thématique principale le déroulement actuel de la guerre. Les commandants clones avaient été convoqués par hologramme afin de donner leur rapport sur la situation au front, toujours en trêve tandis que les pourparlers se poursuivaient entre les deux camps.

« Non monsieur, répondit Bly dont les troupes étaient positionnées sur Felucia, les tas-de-ferraille n'ont pas bougé d'un cil.

Le jeune Zatt s'apprêtait à faire remarquer avec un sourire que les droïdes n'avaient pas de cil, mais préféra se taire, comprenant que cela serait probablement déplacé.

-Donc il semblerait que les séparatistes aient tenu leur promesse. Déduit Windu. C'est une première.

-Fatigués de la guerre, les séparatistes sont, tout comme nous. Ajouta Yoda. Au plus vite, elle doit s'achever.

-Ce sont aux représentants politiques de la république de gérer ça. Intervint Obi-wan. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant c'est espérer que le chancelier Organa obtiendra de bons résultats.

-Avons-nous des informations sur l'actuel déroulement des négociations ? Demanda Windu.

-J'ai envoyé Anakin récolter des informations sur le sujet, répondit Obi-wan, il ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, au moment où Kenobi finissait sa phrase, Anakin pénétrait dans la pièce avec hâte. Il s'approcha du centre de la salle où résidait la carte holographique de la galaxie et fit son rapport :

-Excellente nouvelle, les négociations ont abouti. Les nemoïdiens ont avoué avoir été manipulés par Sidious, et les autres par Dooku.

Une vague de soulagement parcourut la salle, pendant que les commandants annonçaient la bonne nouvelle à leurs troupes.

-Qu'en est-il de leurs armées ? Interrogea Windu.

-Ils doivent être en train de les désactiver à l'heure qu'il est. Répondit Anakin avant de se tourner vers la projection holographique de l'un des commandants. Bly ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de votre côté ?

L'intéressé se saisit de macro-jumelles et s'en servit pour observer au loin.

-Les tas-de-ferraille se regroupent dans leurs transports, général. Il semblerait que les séparatistes aient encore une fois tenu leur parole, ils essaient d'établir un record ?

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est fait, lança Anakin d'un ton moqueur, ça fait deux fois en une journée.

-En effet, les coupa Mace, mais cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient accepté une reddition sans condition, la plupart d'entre eux viennent de corporations ou de groupes commerciaux.

-Tout juste maître, répondit Anakin, le chancelier Organa a accepté de leur fournir une aide financière afin de les aider à reconstruire leurs mondes assiégés par nos forces, et les séparatistes sont autorisés à conserver leur indépendance.

-Cela fait beaucoup de concessions pour une défaite, remarqua Windu en arquant un sourcil.

-Nous tourner vers l'avenir, nous devons désormais. Intervint Yoda. Sans prix est la paix, comprendre cela, nous devons.

-Vous avez sûrement raison maître, répondit Obi-wan, mais le fait est qu'ils ont déjà trahi une fois, il n'est pas à exclure qu'ils récidivent si nous leur laissons trop de libertés.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient le désir ni le cran de relancer une guerre contre la république, lança Plo Koon. Ils n'ont plus les moyens d'entretenir leur effort de guerre.

-Je le pense en effet, renchérit Windu. Et dans ce cas je pense qu'il est enfin temps de réunir le conseil pour nous occuper des affaires concernant uniquement l'ordre.

-D'accord, je le suis. Répondit Yoda en avançant vers la sortie, suivi par les autres maîtres.

Obi-wan se pencha vers son récent padawan et lui dit :

-Zatt, je vais en avoir pour un certain moment alors tu es libre pour le reste de la journée. Je viendrais te chercher lorsque j'aurais fini.

-Très bien maître, répondit ce-dernier avec un sourire. »

Obi-wan lui rendit son sourire et le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'élançait vers la sortie en slalomant entre les maîtres qui quittaient la salle.

Plus tard, dans l'une des quatre tours périphériques du temple, le conseil jedi faisaient le point sur la situation de l'ordre, et notamment du conseil.

« Nous devons choisir les remplaçants des maîtres Fisto, Kolar et Tin, énonça Mace Windu en montrant d'un geste de la main les trois sièges vides. Et pour l'un d'entre eux, j'ai une idée.

-A qui pensez-vous ? Demanda Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'accueillir officiellement maître Skywalker en tant que membre de ce conseil. Dit-il en insistant sur le mot ''maître''.

Anakin, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Premièrement, Mace Windu en personne avait demandé qu'on le nomme au conseil, et deuxièmement il l'avait appelé maître.

-Êtes-vous sûr ? Interrogea Ki-Adi-Mundi. Il est jeune et impulsif.

-Si vous aviez été présents lors de l'arrestation de Sidious, vous auriez vu qu'il s'est montré plus digne de ce poste que moi-même. Répondit solennellement Windu.

-Cela impliquerait donc qu'il soit élevé au rang de maître, remarqua Plo Koon.

-Je suis personnellement favorable à cette nomination. Lança Obi-wan en décochant un sourire à son ancien apprenti.

-D'accord, je le suis. Ajouta Yoda.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Plo Koon.

Un à un, les maîtres donnèrent leur accord. Finalement, le vote fut unanime.

-Très bien, reprit Mace, je pense que nous avons décidé pour un des trois sièges, il nous en reste donc deux. Des propositions ?

-J'aimerais conseiller un de mes anciens padawans, répondit Shaak Ti, Tallor Dran. Il est sage et droit.

-Oui, approuva Windu, je le connais. Ses qualités deviennent de plus en plus rares parmi les jedis.

-Un excellent membre de ce conseil, il serait. Renchérit Yoda.

-Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'un siège de vide, lâcha Windu.

-Je pense que maître Unduli serait parfaitement adaptée à ce poste, lança Obi-wan.

-Après la trahison de son apprentie ? S'exclama Ki-Adi-Mundi. Vous n'y pensez pas !

-Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, il me semble, s'emporta Obi-wan, pour considérer que maître Unduli n'était pas plus responsable de l'égarement de son disciple que nous.

-Mais comment pouvons-nous faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a entraîné un terroriste ? Répliqua Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Il serait peut-être temps de faire plus confiance aux nôtres, répondit Obi-wan. Cela nous a déjà coûté deux de nos meilleurs éléments.

-Maître Unduli, d'un excellent choix il s'agit. Intervint Yoda pour mettre fin à la dispute. Trouvé nos trois confrères, nous avons.

-En effet, approuva maître Windu. Je pense donc que la séance peut être levée.

-Bien, répondit Yoda, me reposer, je dois. »

Le vieux maître se leva et, d'un pas lent, se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par le reste du conseil.

Pendant ce temps, Anakin avait profité de son temps libre pour rendre visite a Padmé dans les appartements, qui venait d'accoucher de jumeaux en parfaite santé. Et malgré tous les problèmes que ces deux petits êtres pouvaient apporter au couple, les deux jeunes parents essayaient de profiter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de leurs enfants.

« Comment vont mes trésors ? Demanda à haute voix Anakin en entrant dans la suite sénatoriale de sa compagne.

Il marcha jusqu'au balcon où il découvrit un large berceau et sa femme, qui semblait légèrement agacée.

-Anakin ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire irruption comme ça en criant haut et fort que tu es le père de ces enfants, s'énerva Padmé. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été seule.

-Ne t'énerve pas pour si peu, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse, je te rappelle que je suis toujours un jedi, je peux sentir la présence des autres êtres vivants.

-Mais si il s'agissait d'un autre jedi, répliqua-t-elle, il pourrait très bien dissimuler sa présence.

-Dans ce cas, répondit-il d'un ton faussement sérieux, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le tuer pour préserver notre secret.

-Très drôle Anakin.

-Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, se plaignit-il. Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'humeur je pense que je vais plutôt aller parler avec mes bébés.

Il se pencha sur le berceau et contempla ses deux enfants d'un air attendri.

-Bonjour Luke, bonjour Leïa, dit-il en adoration, comment allez-vous mes trésors ?

Padmé observa son mari pendant quelques instants, souriant devant le grand guerrier devenu jeune père. Puis, ses pensées revinrent à la réalité et, avec un soupir, elle lança :

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant qu'ils sont nés ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? Répondit Anakin en relevant la tête du berceau.

-Tu ne pourras pas cacher éternellement que tu es leur père, le conseil le découvrira tôt ou tard.

-Je sais, soupira Anakin. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment régler ce problème.

-Moi non plus. Peut-être devrais-tu l'avouer au conseil.

-Ils me banniraient de l'ordre. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire après, l'ordre représente toute ma vie, les jedis sont ma famille et le temple ma demeure.

-Dans ce cas je propose que tu attendes avant de prendre une décision, lui dit Padmé en mettant la main sur son épaule. Nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous. »

A ces mots, elle fit glisser le berceau vers la chambre et laissa Anakin seul sur le balcon, déchiré entre son devoir et son amour.

 **Bon, pas forcément mon meilleur boulot mais j'aime bien jusque là :) Au programme pour la prochaine fois : Entraînement, bébés et une révélation ! D'ici là, surtout n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour m'indiquer si ça vous a plu et à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Wouah... Je n'avais jamais écrit autant aussi vite...  
Peu importe, voici donc le troisième chapitre de Star Wars : La Paix Illusoire (apparemment j'ai pas le droit de dire que le titre est pas génial...), personnellement, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écriture de ce chapitre et j'aime bien la fin.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres pour le moment et explique bien le titre (mais chut, pas de spoil ;p), comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

Le soleil descendait progressivement au dessus des tours du temple jedi et, petit à petit, les longs couloirs et les grandes salles du temple se vidaient, laissant le gigantesque bâtiment silencieux. Cependant, malgré le profond calme régnant dans le temple, un jedi solitaire arpentait les grands halls, l'esprit troublé. Ce jedi se nommait Obi-wan Kenobi et la raison de son trouble se trouvait dans les récents événements. La paix était de retour et tous les politiciens ainsi que de nombreux jedis assuraient qu'elle serait durable, mais le seigneur noir des siths n'était pas encore vaincu, il restait encore quelques jours avant son jugement et, au mieux, quelques semaines avant son exécution. D'ici là, rien n'était certain pour l'avenir de la république.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, le maître poursuivit sa promenade dans le temple avant de sentir une énergie désormais familière proche de lui, une énergie dont le propriétaire était sensé dormir à cette heure-ci.

« Zatt... » Soupira Obi-wan en pensant à son jeune padawan.

Depuis qu'il l'avait choisit comme padawan il y avait maintenant quelques jours, le jeune nautolan dormait très peu, trop peu. Obi-wan l'avait déjà remarqué mais ne savait pas encore la raison de son insomnie, il semblait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir la découvrir.

Guidé par la force, Obi-wan marcha jusqu'aux salles d'entraînement, où il entendit finalement le bruit de sabre-lasers s'entrechoquant. Il découvrit son jeune padawan en train de s'entraîner au duel contre l'un des droïdes du temple. La fatigue du garçon était aisément visible, à un tel point qu'il ne sentit pas son maître approcher, bien que ce-dernier ne camouflait pas le moins du monde sa présence.

Obi-wan observa un instant le nautolan affronter le droïde, avant de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Une légère honte marqua son visage lorsqu'il reconnut son maître, et il comprit à la posture de ce-dernier qu'il attendait des explications.

« Je...Je suis désolé maître. Bégaya-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Dis-moi Zatt, interrogea Kenobi, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais hors de ton lit à cette heure-ci ?

-J'ai pensé que je pourrais m'entraîner un peu. Répondit Zatt en baissant encore plus la tête.

-Ça, j'avais remarqué, lança son maître, mais je sens aussi qu'il y a autre-chose.

-C'est que...Hésita le jeune nautolan. D'après les autres apprentis vous êtes le meilleur duelliste de l'ordre, et...

-Et ? Insista Obi-wan, sentant qu'il était proche du but.

-Et j'avais peur de ne pas mériter d'être votre padawan. Lâcha finalement Zatt.

Obi-wan sourit légèrement, « c'était donc ça » Pensa-t-il. Il s'avança dans la salle et se plaça à côté de la zone de combat.

-Très bien, dit-il finalement, montre-moi.

-Comment ? Demanda Zatt, surpris.

-Eh bien, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, répondit Obi-wan en montrant du doigt le droïde d'entraînement.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du jeune nautolan et toute trace de fatigue quitta son corps.

-Très bien maître. »

Kenobi observa garçon pendant qu'il rallumait son sabre pour faire face au droïde qui réactivait sa séquence d'entraînement. Après presque une demi-heure à le regarder, il mit fin à l'entraînement et fit signe à son padawan de le rejoindre alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un des bancs posés sur les bords de la salle.

« Je dois avouer que tu es doué, dit-il au garçon. Tu utilises la forme Shii-Cho n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui maître, répondit Zatt, maître Fisto avait commencé à me l'enseigner avant...

-Oui en effet, le coupa Obi-wan ne désirant pas repartir sur le sujet légèrement sensible, Maître Fisto était un grand expert de la première forme. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être un expert moi-même de cette forme. Par contre je peux t'enseigner Soresu.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Zatt en écarquillant les yeux.

-Le principe d'un maître est de transmettre à son apprenti toutes ses connaissances, répondit Obi-wan en souriant.

-Génial ! S'écria le garçon avec joie.

-Par contre, l'interrompit son maître, il y a une condition : Fini les ballades nocturnes.

-Entendu maître.

-Parfait, lança Obi-wan avec un sourire satisfait, viens, allons dormir.

Le nautolan acquiesça et prit la tête de la marche. Arrivés près des chambres, Zatt fit mine de prendre la direction des dortoirs des apprentis, mais son maître posa la main sur son épaule.

-Un padawan doit partager la chambre de son maître, dit-il avec un sourire, tu aurais déjà dû t'installer avec moi. »

Aussitôt, le visage du jeune nautolan s'éclaira une nouvelle fois et avec un immense sourire, il suivit son maître jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre, qui le serait pour les prochaines années.

A quelques kilomètres du temple, un autre jedi ne dormait pas, mais pour une raison tout autre.

La raison, ou plutôt les raisons, ne désirant pas le moins du monde dormir s'étaient mis en tête de réveiller le plus de personnes possibles. Anakin se retrouvait donc, de très bonne heure, à essayer de calmer ses deux enfants tout en se demandant comment des créatures si petites pouvaient faire autant de bruit. Comme il savait que sa femme était très fatiguée depuis l'accouchement, il était parti s'occuper des jumeaux sans la réveiller, mais maintenant il se trouvait dans une situation assez problématique, il n'avait aucune idée de comment les calmer.

Finalement, et après de longues tentatives infructueuses, le jeune père parvint à rendormir les jumeaux.

« Eh ben, soupira-t-il, c'est dans ce genre de moment que j'ai envie de vous abandonner. Un sur Tatooïne et l'autre ailleurs, dit-il pour plaisanter, pour lui-même car la pièce était vide. »

Anakin contempla une nouvelle fois ses deux enfants avec une pointe de fierté puis se rappela le problème qui se posait à lui. Il poussa un profond soupir et, après un court instant de réflexion, repartit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Anakin était retourné au temple car maître Yoda avait convoqué une séance du conseil. Ne sentant pas la présence de son ancien maître dans la tour du conseil alors que lui-même était en retard, il utilisa ses sens pour le chercher et le découvrit dans une des salles d'entraînement. Soupirant devant le manque de sérieux que présentait parfois Obi-wan, il se dirigea vers les dojos où il découvrit son ancien maître observant un jeune nautolan s'exercer au sabre.

« Non, pas comme ça, dit Obi-wan a son jeune padawan, tu dois laisser ton sabre en rotation légère, essaie encore.

-Est-ce que je dérange ? Demanda Anakin pour signaler sa présence.

-Anakin, s'exclama Obi-wan en serrant dans ses bras son ancien élève, pas du tout voyons, j'étais en train d'enseigner les bases de Soresu à Zatt.

Il fit un signe de la main en direction du garçon qui cessa un instant de s'exercer pour saluer le nouveau-venu.

-Je vois, répondit Anakin, dans ce cas j'espère pour lui que vous avez amélioré vos méthodes d'enseignement.

-Vraiment très amusant, lâcha Kenobi, tu es venu pour faire de l'humour ou tu as quelque-chose à dire ?

-En fait, il se trouve que le conseil est réuni depuis quelques temps et qu'ils nous attendent, lança Anakin.

-Comment ? S'étonna Obi-wan. Mais je n'ai pas été prévenu.

-Peut-être que vous avez raté le message, supposa Anakin.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons nous dépêcher, reprit son ancien maître. Zatt, reste ici et continue ton entraînement, dit-il au jeune nautolan qui acquiesça.

Les deux hommes sortirent avec précipitation de la salle et s'activèrent en direction de la tour du conseil.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé, maître. Remarqua Anakin en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Des difficultés à dormir ?

-Oui, répondit ce-dernier sur un ton sarcastique, une difficulté pour être plus précis, miniature avec deux jambes, deux bras et la peau verte.

-Oh, je vois... Dit son ancien padawan en se rappelant à quel point lui-même lui avait causé des ennuis à l'époque.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. »

Le duo poursuivit son chemin sans prononcer le moindre mot, et Obi-wan remarqua que son compagnon semblait très songeur. Arrivés en haut de la tour, les deux retardataires firent irruption au milieu de la salle du conseil. A en juger les visages des maîtres, cela devait faire un certain moment qu'ils attendaient, assis dans leur fauteuil. Ne désirant pas aggraver leur cas, Anakin et Obi-wan se pressèrent de rejoindre leur place, tandis que Mace Windu prenait la parole :

« Maintenant que nos derniers retardataires nous ont, il fit une légère pause, gratifié de leur présence, je pense que nous pouvons commencer la séance.

-En effet, approuva Plo Koon, nous avons reçu un message en provenance du sénateur de Chandrila, il semblerait que la planète soit à nouveau infestée de Squalls... »

Anakin perdit tout intérêt pour la discussion et laissa son esprit dériver tandis que les voix des maîtres s'éloignaient pour ne devenir que de faibles murmures lointains. Là, au fin fond de sa conscience, Anakin replongea dans le tumultueux flot de ses pensées, alors tournées vers ses enfants . Il se remémorait chaque instant du peu de jours qu'il avait passé avec eux depuis leur naissance, se rappelant avec joie du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur eux pour la première fois. Après la naissance, lui et Padmé n'avaient pas eu à discuter du nom des jumeaux, le couple était proche au point qu'aucun des deux n'avait imaginé d'autre nom que ceux qu'ils avaient choisis. Les jeunes parents avaient découvert ensemble les joies et les mauvais côtés qui accompagnaient une naissance et, ensemble, ils avaient savouré ce que la vie leur offrait sans se préoccuper des possibles conséquences. Mais maintenant, le conseil risquait de découvrir la supercherie à tout instant, mettant en danger la situation des deux amoureux.

« …aître Skywalker ! Fit une voix au loin.

L'intensité de la voix surprit Anakin qui sortit de sa méditation et rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le maître Plo Koon devant lui, visiblement inquiet.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui indiqua au jeune homme que les autres maîtres avaient cessé leur discussion et regardaient désormais dans sa direction.

-Je crois, répondit Anakin, lui-même peu convaincu de sa propre réponse.

-Quelque-chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Obi-wan.

-Troublé, vous semblez, remarqua Yoda.

Anakin promena son regard sur l'ensemble du conseil puis, après avoir pris une grande inspiration et à la surprise de tous, il se leva et alla se placer au centre de la pièce, endroit où les jedis convoqués font face au conseil.

-J'aimerais discuter de quelque-chose avec le conseil, dit-il solennellement.

Windu tourna la tête vers maître Yoda puis vers les autres maîtres avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune homme et d'acquiescer d'un geste de la tête.

-Comme vous le savez sûrement, reprit Anakin, la sénatrice Padmé Amidala a accouché récemment de jumeaux.

-En effet, lança maître Ki-adi-mundi, de plus, j'ai senti que les deux enfants avaient une forte connexion à la force, ils feront sans aucun doute d'excellents…

-Je suis le père de ces enfants, le coupa soudain Anakin en fermant les yeux momentanément.

Pendant un court instant, un lourd silence régna sur la pièce tandis que les maîtres ne savaient comment prendre l'information. Yoda, quant à lui, baissa les yeux avec un léger soupir. Finalement, ce fut Mace Windu qui réagit le premier :

-Comment ! Explosa-t-il. Vous avez violé la loi la plus sacrée des jedis ! Depuis combien de temps entretenez-vous des relations avec la sénatrice Amidala ?

-Je…Nous nous sommes mariés sur Naboo, juste après la première bataille de Géonosis.

-Depuis tout ce temps, poursuivit Windu, depuis tout ce temps vous trahissez l'ordre ! Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez digne de confiance, je vous ai même recommandé pour ce poste.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ? Renchérit Ki-adi-mundi, tandis que la plupart des autres restaient silencieux.

-Vous devez être exclu de l'ordre sur le champ pour votre trahison. Ajouta Mace Windu en se levant. Vous êtes une honte pour les jedis.

-Si vous l'excluez, lança Obi-wan en venant s'interposer entre Windu et son ancien padawan, il faudra m'exclure avec. J'étais au courant.

-Vous étiez au courant ? S'étonna Anakin. Comment ?

-Padmé m'a tout révélé récemment. Répondit son ancien maître. Mais je me doutais de quelque-chose depuis que nous t'avons trouvé sur Tatooïne.

-Dans ce cas, reprit Windu, je pense que l'ordre ne va pas perdre qu'un seul jedi, mais bien…

Soudain, le projecteur holographique de la pièce s'activa, coupant Mace et laissant apparaître Fox, le clone responsable de la garde sur Coruscant.

-Commandant ? S'étonna Windu. Il me semblait vous avoir dit de ne pas nous déranger pendant que nous débattons d'affaires internes.

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, commença le clone avec empressement, mais vos traditions jedis ou je ne sais quoi, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense parce qu'on a un énorme problème qui est très probablement bien plus important que vos petites affaires.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Windu sans noter le grand manque de respect dont avait fait preuve le soldat.

-Sidious s'est échappé, répondit ce-dernier, provoquant une vague d'inquiétude parmi les maîtres.

-Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? Interrogea Windu.

-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour l'instant, répondit Fox, mais il semblerait qu'il ait réussi grâce à l'aide de gardes corrompus et de contacts encore fidèles.

-A-t-on des informations sur ces « contacts fidèles » ? S'enquit Plo Koon.

-Oui, dit Fox d'un ton sarcastique, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne trahiront jamais leur maître, du moins plus maintenant.

-Je vois, lança Ki-adi-mundi, il ne laisse aucune trace derrière lui.

-Par contre, reprit Fox, nous pouvons affirmer une chose, il n'a pas encore quitté la planète.

-Alors nous devons le retrouver et le ramener, lança Windu avant de se retourner vers l'hologramme, commandant, faites passer l'ordre à tous les croiseurs en orbite que tous leurs chasseurs se tiennent prêts, qu'ils vérifient l'identité et la cargaison de chaque vaisseau qui quitte la planète, je veux qu'aucun engin ne quitte l'orbite de Coruscant jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-A vos ordres général ! Répondit Fox en se mettant au garde à vous avant de mettre fin à la communication.

-Quant à vous, reprit Mace en se tournant vers Anakin et Obi-wan, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. D'ici là, vous êtes assignés au temple et vous ne devrez en aucun cas le quitter. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Sans attendre la réponse des deux hommes, le maître tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers les hangars, suivit par la majorité des maîtres. Derrière eux, seuls restaient les deux intéressé et maître Yoda.

Avec un profond soupir, Anakin se laissa tomber dans son siège, tandis que Yoda et Obi-wan se tournaient vers la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une splendide vue de la ville. Les deux maîtres observèrent un instant l'agitation frénétique qui régnait en contrebas, puis Yoda brisa le silence :

« Difficile, est la voie du jedi. Dans différentes directions, la force nous entraîne, distinguer le bien du mal, même un maître ne peut toujours.

Anakin ferma les yeux en répétant les paroles du vieux maître dans sa tête, alors que son ancien maître demeurait songeur.

-Souvent, entraîné dans la mauvaise direction, un jedi est, poursuivit Yoda, trompé par ses sens.

Dans le hangar, Mace Windu montait dans une des canonnières du temple, le visage déterminé et tourné vers la ville.

-Tandis qu'en quête de failles dans nos esprits, le côté obscur toujours sera, reprit Yoda en levant la tête vers le ciel sombre. Ruses et mensonges sont ses alliés. »

Loin au dessus des immenses bâtiments de Coruscant, une navette solitaire s'avançait vers l'immensité de l'espace, alors que deux croiseurs de la république tentaient de la stopper. Avant que les Venator n'arrivent à portée de tir, la navette disparut en une fraction de seconde, en direction des mondes éloignés de la bordure extérieure, là où la république n'avait pas d'emprise.

Au temple comme dans les transports, les jedis sentirent l'ombre du côté obscur quitter brutalement la capitale. Yoda baissa les yeux au sol tandis que Mace Windu, la mine sombre, faisait signe au pilote de faire demi-tour. Le seigneur noir des siths avait réussi a quitter la planète, la paix qui n'avait duré que quelques jours semblait prête à se briser pour faire place à une guerre que, même si les peuples de la république l'ignoraient encore, les jedis devinaient impitoyable.

 **Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont réagir les jedis ? Eh bien j'en sais rien encore... Non, plus sérieusement, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ou même deux ou plus si ça vous fait plaisir, dans tous les cas ça me fera plaisir à moi, et que la force soit avec vous !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Je l'avais promis, le voilà ! Le quatrième chapitre (cinquième avec le prologue...)**

 **Etant donné que je participe au Camp NaNoWriMo ce mois-ci, je pense que je devrais pouvoir fournir des updates régulières, à priori...**

 **Bref, bonne lecture :)**

Plongée dans le lumineux tunnel hyper-spatial, une navette sombre et menaçante se déplaçait, comme glissant à la surface d'un vaste océan. A son bord, une silhouette encore plus sombre que le vaisseau lui-même se détachait faiblement dans la pénombre de l'habitacle situé à l'arrière du fuselage.

Assis sur son confortable, et hors de prix, siège, Darth Sidious n'était pas de très bonne humeur malgré sa récente évasion. Tout son plan minutieusement préparé depuis des années s'était effondré et ses anciens alliés s'étaient empressés de le trahir après sa chute. La guilde du commerce, l'alliance inter-corporations, la techno-union, le clan bancaire, la fédération du commerce et même les cloneurs kaminoans. Ces-derniers n'avaient pas manqué de cesser toute production de clones ''modifiés'', capables d'exécuter n'importe-quel ordre, et de retirer les puces déjà installées en prétextant qu'un traître les avait posées sans accord préalable.

« Maudits traîtres, ragea intérieurement le seigneur sith. Sans moi, aucune de ces misérables vermines au long cou n'aurait pu ne serait-ce que rêver de la position qu'elles occupent actuellement ! »

Se plaindre silencieusement était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle. Il avait fui, tel un lâche, à bord de sa navette _theta_ personnelle, pilotée par un unique pilote non-clone faisant partie des hommes lui étant restés fidèles.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rancune et Sidious le savait, son évasion s'était merveilleusement bien déroulée, au prix modique de la vie de certains de ses serviteurs, pour éviter toutes fuites d'informations. Le seigneur sith faisait désormais route vers un lointain système de la bordure extérieure où une petite ''affaire personnelle'' l'attendait, une affaire qui conduirait très certainement à sa revanche sur la République et les jedis. Un nouveau plan avait commencé à germer dans son esprit, il s'était fait passer pour un honnête et juste représentant de la République pendant des décennies tout en menant sa guerre en secret par un jeu de manipulations et de traîtrises. Mais maintenant, il était fatigué de ce conflit masqué, ce jeu de marionnettes, d'autant plus que les marionnettes avaient osé couper leurs fils, non, il était plus que temps que les jedis apprennent l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un seigneur sith, la guerre allait reprendre, et cette fois la République serait anéantie.

o0o

A des années-lumière de là, dans le grand temple de l'ordre jedi, la situation était loin de se présenter aussi bien. L'état d'urgence avait été décrété par le chancelier et toute la flotte de la République avait été envoyée protéger les frontières, dans le noyau et la bordure extérieure. La population ainsi que le conseil Séparatiste avaient été mis au courant tandis que le conseil jedi organisait en urgence un conseil de guerre avec les commandants clones afin de préparer les défenses face à une éventuelle attaque du seigneur sith.

Les maîtres, y-compris Kenobi et Skywalker dont le jugement avait été reporté au vu des circonstances, s'étaient donc réunis dans la chambre de stratégie et avaient établi une communication holographique avec l'ensemble des commandants de la flotte. L'atmosphère était tendue alors que les clones présentaient leur rapport, on ne savait pas si le sith allait frapper et, si oui, où cela se produirait-il. L'un des commandants clones, situé proche des frontières avec les séparatistes brisa soudainement le silence en présentant un rapport urgent :

« Général ! Dit-il à l'attention de Windu. Nous venons de recevoir des informations de la part des séparatistes.

– De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda le maître.

– Eh bien, je pense qu'ils vous expliqueront bien mieux que moi général, répondit le clone avant de rapidement donner un ordre à l'un de ses subordonnés »

L'image du commandant tressaillit puis laissa place à celle d'un nemoïdien bien connu du conseil, le vice-roi Nute Gunray, actuel dirigeant des séparatistes.

« Gunray, lâcha Windu avec une légère trace de dégoût dans la voix.

– Visiblement on ne peut toujours pas vous faire confiance à vous les jedis, lança l'intéressé sans se gêner à cacher son propre dégoût. Vous avez laissé Sidious s'enfuir et maintenant c'est toute la galaxie qui va en souffrir »

Malgré le récent traité de paix, la guerre était encore dans toutes les mémoires et avec elle, les ressentiments.

« Si vous nous avez contactés pour nous dispenser votre morale, vous pouvez la garder, répondit abruptement le maître jedi.

– Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne me serais jamais abaissé à vous contacter, reprit Gunray, mais il s'agit de l'avenir de la galaxie toute entière »

A ces mots, Windu laissa de côté ses appréhensions et concentra toute son attention sur le nemoïdien.

« Nous avons récemment perdu contact avec une importante partie de notre flotte, continua Gunray d'une voix plus grave, la majorité des vaisseaux placés aux alentours de la bordure extérieure.

– Mais les communications en provenance de la bordure extérieure ont toujours été mauvaises, répliqua l'un des commandants clones dans la salle, ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

– Je ne suis pas homme à croire aux coïncidences, répondit Windu, surtout lorsqu'il y a un seigneur sith en liberté.

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, l'appuya Gunray. Et si Sidious a mis la main sur une aussi grosse partie de notre armée, ça ne signifie qu'une chose.

– J'en ai malheureusement bien peur, acquiesça le maître jedi, la guerre est sur le point de reprendre.

– Reste à savoir qui va agir le premier », ajouta Gunray.

Les deux individus se regardèrent en silence un court instant avant d'arriver à la même conclusion :

« Nous devons nous allier afin de vaincre Sidious une bonne fois pour toute, proposa Windu.

– J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons en effet pas le choix, répondit Gunray. Il va falloir que je m'entretienne avec votre nouveau chancelier au plus vite, je vous laisse avec le général de nos armées »

Nute Gunray s'inclina légèrement avant que son image ne se dissipe, laissant place à un droïde de stratégie muni d'une forte carrure et de trois récepteurs optique, son torse laissant entrevoir un motif vert en forme de pieuvre stylisée.

« Splendide, grommela Windu, après un nemoïdien voilà que je dois traiter avec un droïde.

– Salutations, maîtres jedi, commença le droïde en ignorant le commentaire de Windu. Je me nomme Kraken. Le vice-roi m'a demandé de vous transmettre l'intégralité de nos informations concernant la disparition de nos forces.

– Parfait, dit simplement Windu. Nous vous écoutons.

– Comme vous le savez certainement, en gage de notre bonne volonté à faire la paix, la première décision que notre sénat a voté est le démantèlement de deux tiers de toute notre armée.

– Tant que ça ? S'étonna le maître. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient prêts à s'en débarrasser si tôt.

– Cette décision m'a moi-même grandement surpris, répondit le droïde de sa voix artificielle. Mes calculs indiquaient que cette possibilité avait moins d'une chance sur dix-mille de se produire, mais je me suis rendu compte plus tard que je n'avais pas pris en compte le mépris de la guerre comme paramètre. Certains mondes ont perdu une quantité non-négligeable de ressources et individus.

– Il semblerait en effet. Tout le monde en avait marre de cette guerre.

– Certes, mais ce n'est pas le sujet programmé pour cette discussion, je me dois de revenir sur le sujet de nos armées. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devions nous débarrasser d'une quantité colossale de troupes et équipements. Nous ne pouvions pas nous contenter de les laisser dans une casse, cela représente une quantité impressionnante de ressources dont nous avons grandement besoin.

– Vous les avez envoyés au recyclage donc ?

– Tout à fait. Ils ont tous été chargés à bord de nos croiseurs, nous avons dû en utiliser un grand nombre pour tout transporter. Ils ont été escortés par des frégates et envoyés en direction des centres de recyclage. Étant donné le nombre d'unités à recycler, nous avions planifié d'utiliser nos quelques centrales dans la bordure extérieure.

– J'imagine que ce sont ces bâtiments qui ne répondent plus ? Avança Windu qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

– En effet, et étant donné la situation actuelle et l'évasion récente du seigneur Sidious, mes calculs suggèrent qu'il y a quatre-vingt dix-neuf chances sur cent qu'il soit lié à cette disparition »

Le droïde ne faisait que confirmer ce que tout le monde avait déduit, mais malgré cela, les maîtres présents ne purent s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en songeant à ce qui les attendait.

« Bien sombre est l'avenir si d'une armée le seigneur Sidious dispose désormais, déclara Yoda en baissant la tête.

– En effet, répondit Windu, et en plus l'heure n'est plus aux déguisements pour lui, il va pouvoir nous attaquer de face et utiliser pleinement le côté obscur de la force »

Un murmure d'acquiescement traversa la petite assemblée tandis que sur le projecteur holographique, Kraken semblait recevoir une communication de la part d'un de ses subordonnés. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se retourna vers les jedis et annonça :

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maîtres, mais je dois préparer le peu de troupes qu'il me reste en prévision d'une potentielle attaque »

Le droïde s'inclina devant le conseil et mit fin à la communication. Son image devint floue quelques instants avant de complètement disparaître, laissant seuls les jedis.

« Troublant cela est, que Sidious ait pu s'emparer de l'armée séparatiste si facilement, déclara pensivement Yoda. Des alliés, il doit encore avoir.

– C'est aussi ce que je pense, ajouta Windu. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est désormais en possession d'une importante armée »

Le maître ferma les yeux quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de se tourner vers les autres maîtres et de reprendre :

« Très bien, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'emplacement actuel de Sidious, et même si nous le savions, il dispose désormais d'une armée bien trop importante pour que l'on puisse tenter quoi que ce soit. Il faut qu'un certain nombre d'entre nous rejoignent leur flotte respective et se préparent à repousser l'adversaire en cas d'attaque tandis que le reste restera ici et tentera de découvrir ce qu'a en tête Sidious, à compter de maintenant, nous sommes en guerre »

L'ensemble de l'assemblée acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis les différents jedis, y-compris Obi-wan et Anakin, quittèrent un à un la salle.

« Pas vous deux, les interrompit Windu. Vous restez au temple jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de votre punition.

– Mais maître ! S'emporta Anakin. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous sommes en guerre, on a besoin de tous les jedis disponibles !

– En effet, lui répondit Windu, nous avons besoin de tous les jedis disponibles »

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Skywalker, remerciant la force pour avoir ouvert les yeux du strict maître.

« Cependant, reprit Windu, je ne me souviens pas avoir précisé que vous étiez disponibles. Vous seraient désormais tous les deux très occupés, étant donné que vous êtes dès à présent assignés dans vos quartiers. »

A ces mots, il tourna le dos aux deux jedis et, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, quitta la salle qui s'était vidée entre-temps, même maître Yoda était déjà parti. Obi-wan et Anakin demeurèrent un court instant dans la salle du conseil, abattus par la décision du maître, puis ils se décidèrent à rejoindre leurs quartiers.

Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur menant au sommet de la tour du temple qui abritait la salle du conseil, ils furent assaillis par un jeune nautolan qui semblait visiblement désemparé.

« Maître ! Cria-t-il. S'il vous plaît dites-moi ce qui se passe, j'ai demandé aux autres maîtres mais ils n'ont pas voulu me répondre. Est-ce vrai que nous sommes en guerre ?

– J'en ai bien peur, soupira Obi-wan.

– C'était donc vrai, réalisa Zatt, Sidious s'est échappé n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, répondit Anakin, la mine sombre.

– Je suppose que le seul point positif de tout ça c'est que je vais pouvoir mettre en œuvre ce que j'ai appris contre de vrais ennemis, déclara le padawan en esquissant un sourire.

– A priori, oui », dit Anakin.

Le jeune padawan laissa son sourire s'élargir à la perspective de ce qui l'attendait tandis que son maître arborait un air exaspéré.

« Premièrement, commença ce-dernier, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un jedi, mon jeune padawan ? La guerre n'est en aucun cas une source d'amusement.

– Oh, répondit le nautolan d'une voix moins enthousiaste, je vous demande pardon maître, je me suis laissé emporter.

– Et deuxièmement, reprit Obi-wan en soupirant devant l'insouciance du jeune garçon, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que nous n'allons nulle-part, le conseil nous a, comment dire ? Assigné dans nos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

– Comment ? S'écria Zatt qui n'en revenait pas. Mais pourquoi ?

– C'est une longue histoire, commença Anakin d'une voix hésitante, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment approprié de…

– Eh bien pourquoi ne pas la lui raconter sur le chemin, le coupa Obi-wan, il n'est plus nécessaire de le cacher à qui que ce soit désormais, de plus nous avons tout notre temps »

o0o

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le trio avait atteint les quartiers des chevaliers jedis, aucun des deux jedis n'ayant emménagé dans les quartiers des maîtres

– Vous êtes vraiment père maître Skywalker ? S'étonna Zatt. De jumeaux en plus !

– En effet, répondit Anakin d'une voix légèrement coupable avant de s'avancer vers l'ordinateur qui se trouvait dans un recoin de la loge de son ancien maître.

– Et c'est pour ça que vous et maître Kenobi êtes contraints de rester ici ? Demanda Zatt avant de reprendre sans attendre une réponse. Mais c'est injuste !

– D'un certain point de vue, commença Obi-wan, en effet, mais d'un autre, le conseil avait parfaitement raison, et ils auraient pu…

– Mais moi je n'y suis pour rien ! Protesta vivement le nautolan en coupant la parole à son maître. Pourquoi suis-je puni aussi ?

– Eh bien, répliqua Obi-wan avec un ton irrité, en tant que mon padawan, tu partages le même sort que moi, et un peu de solidarité ne te fera aucun mal.

– Je trouve quand même cela un peu injuste, marmonna Zatt.

– Si vous avez fini avec vos plaintes, lança alors Anakin qui se trouvait toujours devant l'ordinateur, je vous propose de nous occuper en nous informant sur le déroulement de cette guerre, termina-t-il en montrant l'ordinateur qui semblait avoir subi quelques modifications au niveau de son câblage.

– Mais je croyais que les fréquences utilisées par l'armée étaient cryptées, s'étonna Zatt, et qu'on ne pouvait les lire que depuis certains lieux importants et depuis les croiseurs.

– En effet, répondit Anakin avec un sourire, sauf si on parvient à les pirater.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je pense, soupira son ancien maître qui connaissait pourtant parfaitement la réponse à sa question.

– Mais c'est génial ! S'émerveilla Zatt en se précipitant vers l'ordinateur. Il va falloir que vous m'appreniez à faire ça.

– Si tu veux petit, mais plus tard, répondit Anakin, nous avons une guerre à écouter. »

o0o

A bord du _Résolu_ , l'amiral Yularen scrutait les étoiles depuis le pont dans l'espoir vain d'y déceler ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur le déroulement de la situation. Cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de monter la garde sur la voie Hydienne, au niveau de Mandalore. Malgré l'absence de son commandant, toute la 501ème avait été mobilisée pour l'opération et c'était donc accompagné d'une poignée d'autres croiseurs _venator_ que le vaisseau amiral attendait au milieu du vide intersidéral.

Wullf Yularen n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'inquiéter outre-mesure, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du général Skywalker. Si ce-dernier avait été assigné au temple, il l'avait très certainement mérité d'une manière ou d'une autre. Seulement, l'amiral devait avouer que les commentaires déplacés et les piques incessantes du jeune jedi auraient été les bienvenues dans l'atmosphère austère qui régnait sur le pont. Il était pourtant un soldat, mais toute cette tension mêlée à l'inactivité lui rappelait qu'il était avant tout un être humain. Il soupira en chassant ces idées de sa tête pour se concentrer sur sa mission, rester vigilant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que son esprit s'apprêtait à replonger, un message urgent parvint jusqu'au croiseur. L'officier chargé des communications vint le chercher avec un rapport urgent en main.

« Amiral, nous avons reçu un message prioritaire de la 41ème.

– La 41ème ? S'étonna Yularen. Je croyais qu'elle était toujours postée sur Kashyyyk.

– C'est le cas monsieur, répondit le clone.

– Mais pourquoi nous contacteraient-ils maintenant ?

– Je pense que vous feriez mieux de voir ça par vous-mêmes, monsieur », répondit simplement le clone en lui tendant le datapad qu'il tenait.

L'amiral le prit avec empressement et commença à lire ce qui y était affiché. Son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Quand est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il ait fini de le lire.

– A l'instant, monsieur. J'ai préféré vous l'amener immédiatement, c'était trop important pour être retardé.

– Vous avez bien fait, lieutenant », répondit Yularen en se retournant à nouveau vers les vitres du pont.

La situation se compliquait grandement, et en plus de ça ils ne pouvaient toujours pas agir. Le rapport stipulait qu'une importante flotte d'affiliation séparatiste d'après les scanners avait été détectée près de Kashyyyk, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Nord, droit sur la route Perlemienne, donc très proche de leur position actuelle. Mais le plus probable était qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un leurre, la flotte ennemie trompait les scanners en faisant croire qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Nord avant de bifurquer abruptement vers l'Ouest et d'attaquer les riches mondes du cœur. Cela porterait certainement un violent coup à la République. Mais pas si les flottes dispersées dans la galaxie parvenaient à contrer la menace.

Tout en réfléchissant à un plan d'action en cas d'attaque, Yularen donna l'ordre aux navigateurs de tenir la flotte prête à un passage en hyperespace en direction des mondes du cœur. Alors que les croiseurs s'alignaient péniblement avec le vecteur de saut, une nouvelle transmission parvint jusqu'au résolu, encore plus troublante.

« Monsieur ! Cria le lieutenant en accourant sur le pont. Nous avons perdu le contact avec la cinquième flotte !

– La cinq… Mais c'est impossible ! Ils étaient postés en orbite autour de Rhen var !

– C'est pourtant le cas monsieur, nous avons reçu un appel de détresse venant d'eux, puis plus rien »

L'amiral avait du mal à y croire. Sa main vint se poser sur son front instinctivement tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre la situation. Sidious aurait donc continué vers le Nord ? Il n'y avait rien dans cette partie de la galaxie qui puisse intéresser le seigneur sith, à moins que… Yularen se précipita vers le projecteur holographique et afficha en grand la carte de la galaxie. Il chercha dans le secteur concerné en priant intérieurement que ce n'était qu'une erreur, qu'il avait fait fausse route et qu'il ne trouverait pas le nom qu'il cherchait. Mais il le trouva, exactement à l'endroit où il le cherchait. Alors qu'une goutte de sueur se glissait sur son front, il appuya sur une commande du projecteur et, aussitôt, les différents jedis du conseil se mirent à apparaître en cercle devant lui. Ce fut maître Windu qui parla le premier :

« Amiral Yularen ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Nous venons de perdre contact avec la cinquième flotte quelques instants après qu'ils aient émis un appel de détresse.

– La cinquième flotte vous dites ? S'étonna maître Ki-adi-mundi. Mais c'est illogique, que viendrait faire Sidious dans ce secteur ?

– C'est aussi ce que je me suis demandé maître, répondit Yularen en tentant de dissimuler sa voix tremblante, avant de me rappeler mes cours d'astrographie.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Windu.

Avant de reprendre la parole, l'amiral remarqua que le regard de maître Yoda semblait à la fois perdu dans le vide et empli d'une grande tristesse. Il comprit que le grand maître devait déjà avoir saisi où il voulait en venir.

« Je pense que Sidious n'a jamais voulu attaquer les mondes du cœur, commença-t-il, je pense que sa cible est un système à peine plus au Nord de Rhen Var, un système tristement célèbre »

Il appuya sur un nouveau bouton, et la carte de la galaxie s'afficha en grand devant le conseil. Avec une autre commande il fit agrandir sur la carte le point exact qu'il venait de chercher. Entourée de quelques autres, une planète apparut sur l'hologramme, et les caractères formant son nom scintillèrent alors juste au-dessus. Un nom trop bien connu des jedis, puisqu'il était synonyme de terreur et de destruction. Moraband, anciennement connu sous le nom de Korriban, le berceau ancestral de l'ordre sith.

« Cette planète a été interdite d'accès par notre ordre en raison des dangereux artefacts qu'elle contient, déclara Windu, on raconte même qu'il resterait plusieurs Terentateks en vie sur la planète. Si Sidious s'en est emparé, et surtout maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de se cacher, son pouvoir ne connaîtra pas de limites.

– D'accord, je le suis, ajouta Yoda. Plus sombre encore est devenu l'avenir.

– Si il a décidé de rejoindre l'ancien monde des siths, Sidious a peut-être comme plan de faire revivre leur ordre, avança Plo Koon.

– C'est en effet possible, répondit Windu. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons méditer sur les implications d'une telle décision. Amiral Yularen, rendez-vous avec votre flotte sur Rhen Var pour estimer l'étendu des dégâts de la cinquième flotte. Tenez-nous informés lorsque vous le saurez »

A ces mots, la communication coupa, laissant Yularen à nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Avant que ces-dernières ne le rendent fou, il s'avança sur le pont et donna l'ordre aux navigateurs de mettre le cap sur Rhen Var. Quelques instants plus tard, la flotte disparaissait dans le tunnel hyper-spatial.

Lorsque la flotte réapparu à côté du monde gelé de Rhen Var, un spectacle morbide l'attendait. Juste devant eux se trouvaient les restes de la cinquième flotte, totalement anéantie. Pas un seul vaisseau n'avait réchappé au massacre, chacun d'entre eux avait été méthodiquement oblitéré par l'ennemi dont seules quelques carcasses de chasseurs en rappelaient l'existence. Même pour un vétéran de la guerre comme l'amiral, le spectacle était affreux, d'autant plus qu'il indiquait une domination totale de l'adversaire. Yularen porta une nouvelle fois la main à son front dans une tentative désespérée de se calmer.

Devant le silence de son supérieur, le capitaine Rex, qui jusque là s'était fait très discret, prit la parole :

« Amiral, fit-il d'une voix hésitante, quels sont vos ordres ?

– C… Contactez le conseil, soupira l'intéressé. J'ai un rapport à faire »

o0o

A seulement quelques parsecs de la flotte, une navette terminait son atterrissage sur la surface aride de Moraband. Dans un chuintement, un sas s'ouvrit à l'arrière, suivit par le déploiement d'une rampe d'accès qui menait à l'intérieur de la navette. Une forme sombre se détacha dans l'encadrement du sas, dévoilant Sidious encapuchonné et drapé d'une cape noire. Le seigneur sith marcha tranquillement jusqu'au bas de la rampe, sans se presser. Il avait récemment fait l'acquisition d'une petite flotte personnelle qui orbitait désormais autour de la planète en attendant ses ordres, et en plus de ça il avait pu décimer une flotte entière de la République d'un claquement de doigt. Il devait avouer que la journée se terminait infiniment mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Deux hommes vinrent à sa rencontre, tous les deux vêtus de la même tunique noire, un sabre-laser accroché à leur ceinture. Les deux s'agenouillèrent devant lui, et l'un d'eux prit la parole :

« Bienvenue, maître, fit-il d'une voix sombre. Nous sommes dans les délais. Le bâtiment principal sera réutilisable d'ici peu, et la plupart des annexes le sont déjà.

– Bien, répondit Sidious, très bien. Un nouvel empire se dresse ! Les jedis ne vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive, ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! »

Sidious acheva sa phrase par un rire qui fit trembler même les deux hommes devant lui, qui reculèrent très légèrement. Tout autour d'eux, d'immenses échafaudages se dressaient contre les bâtiments millénaires, tandis que d'innombrables travailleurs et robots s'affairaient aux travaux.

Sidious prit le temps de savourer l'instant, enfin les jedis allaient pouvoir contempler la puissance des siths, et cette fois, ils ne s'en tireraient pas à si bon compte.

 **Ohoh ! Sidious semble prêt à revenir plus puissant que jamais, ça ne présage rien de bon pour les jedis...**

 **Et un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si c'est le cas, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 (il est déjà quasiment à moitié écrit)**


End file.
